


Rage Of Dust

by justkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Depression, Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Fukurodani - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Inarizaki, Injury Recovery, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past relationship Kurotsukki, Police Officer Kuroo Tetsurou, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Triggers, Violence, kuroatsu, longfic, mafia/police trope, traumatic events, yakuza miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: Kuroo was only trying to get back on his feet after he lost everything. After months being so absent and dysfunctional member to society, his boss gave him a chance to continue his last investigation to before he really quit the police force. One thing led to another, he was now in bigger trouble not only because he’s broke, depressed, and almost giving up on his whole life, but also there’s a chance for him to die when he found a wounded mafia’s heir asking for his help.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Rage Of Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first action fiction that would have Yakuza background. I have limited knowledge on it, just from some videos and articles, so please just ignore the inaccuracy. And this is also my first KuroAtsu attempt because Haikyuu is KuroAtsu phobic, I almost cried seeing this tag on this site, and KuroOi friendship just needs to happen in here because Furudate refused to give me one D:
> 
> Beware of bad English and typos.  
> There would be almost everyone in this fic, and I will add the tags later as it goes.

Kuroo stared at the empty spot next to his psychiatrist’s comfortable single couch. His mouth felt so dry, he didn’t want to answer her. His psychiatrist patiently waited for him to actually get in the mood to talk, or letting out any kind of response. The question was just asking how he was doing, but he was really exhausted that he didn’t even know what kind of answer he should give. He didn’t want to say he’s not okay, because there would be more and more boring and empty session like these again because his boss would always pressure him to do this. But if he said he’s okay, it would be a lie. Truth was he just felt empty, nor good or bad.

“Will you just give me the prescriptions?” Kuroo finally said after minutes of silence.

“No. I’m sorry, but you have to sleep naturally.”

Kuroo hissed and glared at his doctor. “I haven’t slept for weeks now. Just help me, please? I won’t tell Daichi. You can just give me the pills.”

“I’m sorry, Kuroo-san.”

He scoffed and leaned his back on the couch. He then closed his eyes and opened them again to stare blankly at the ceiling. “I can’t function, Miwa-san. I feel exhausted and I know I can’t sleep, I just… I just want to go away…”

She sighed, looking at Kuroo in sympathy. “You know I can perform hypnosis if you want. But I’m not sure it would be entirely successful. You’re really need to sleep without drugs.”

“Let’s just fucking try it. I’ll do anything to not having nightmares again.” Kuroo sighed and fixed his position on the couch, letting the doctor to do her job. He closed his eyes and the only thing he heard was only his own breath and Miwa’s voice at the back of his head telling him to sleep.

*

“So? How’s it?” Oikawa’s worried voice hit his ear that night after he got back from his doctor.

“Well, I ended up sleeping for like 15 minutes. But I don’t know about tonight.” Kuroo replied, his eye scanned his poor fridge, there was only this one container of ramen cup and few beers. He hadn’t shop in a while, he wasn’t having any appetite to eat anything.

“Well, at least you got some sleep. It’s better than nothing.” Oikawa said again. “I miss hanging out with you. Try to get more sleep tonight, okay? We’re going out tomorrow, you’re coming too, alright? It’s Friday, we’re all going out for a drink.” Kuroo hummed his answer as he grabbed the beer and closed the fridge. “Promise me, okay? Try to get more sleep.”

“I’ll try.” Kuroo said and then after that they ended their call. Kuroo stared at his beer and gulped it down like he was depended on it, flopping his body on the couch and turned the TV on. There were some news and late-night movies so he decided to watch some.

_“I can’t believe you haven’t watched any of The Hunger Games movies. It’s about politics, bravery, and apparently a bad-ass character who actually kicks ass, kills people, and struggles her way to victory.” Kuroo said as Tsukishima sat beside him and popped his beer open._

_Tsukishima smirked. “I just don’t think this is the kind of movie you’re gonna watch. I thought you’re more into Star Trek or Die Hard kind of guy.”_

_“Well, first of all, how dare you? Second of all, THG is kind of a guilty pleasure so I won’t compare it to Die Hard. And you slept on Star Trek!” Kuroo’s raised childish voice led Tsukishima to laugh at the memory of the latter was so angry that Tsukishima fell asleep for the half of the movie._

_“But I did rewatch that movie for you.” Tsukishima defended himself._

_“Yes, after so many times I pester you to do it! And do you remember what you said to me? ‘Benedict Cumberbatch is so hot, why didn’t I watch this sooner?’ Do you remember that??” Tsukishima laughed again but before Kuroo would attack him, he immediately held his hand and gave him an assurance._

_“Alright, alright. Shut up, let’s watch this.” Tsukishima finally gave up. “Oh wait, I need more beer then.” The taller stood up from the couch and grabbed some beer._

_“There’s a jar of pickles too, can you bring it for me?” Kuroo asked from the couch, fixing the pillows so that he could cuddle with Tsukishima. But suddenly the power went off, it was pitch dark in the house._

_“Tetsu…”_

_Kuroo could feel his breath were getting heavy. He stood up immediately and tried to look for Tsukishima._

_“Kei, I’m here! Kei??”_

_“Tetsurou…”_

_Tsukishima’s voice was heard faintly, Kuroo kept calling him because he knew Tsukishima wasn’t faraway from him. “Kei?? Kei! Kei!!”_

_“Tetsu, why didn’t you save me?”_

_“What?”_

_“Tetsu, why did you leave me?”_

_“I didn’t—Kei, where are you? Kei-chan, I’m right here!”_

_The power was back on, Tsukishima was standing in front of him, blood forming on his stomach and coming out of his mouth. Kuroo screamed his name as he saw Tsukishima fell down but he couldn’t reach him. Kuroo cried his heart out, screaming his lover’s name over and over. His chest tightened, a painful cry kept coming out of his mouth._

“Kei!”

Kuroo woke up with a scream. His eyes widened, his body covered in sweat and his tears kept flowing like a river, he was breathless and the feeling of his throat filled with acid made him rushed himself to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. It’s all poured down, the beer, his sweat, his tears, everything, but not the memory of Tsukishima in his head. Kuroo sobbed as he fell down to the tile floor, crying his heart out as he kept calling the latter’s name. He couldn’t do this anymore, he just wanted everything to stop hurting.

*

“Jesus Christ, Kuro-chan…”

Oikawa stepped into the dark apartment and scrunched his nose in disgust. He walked into the living room and found that most of the space was covered with beer cans. He turned his head to the kitchen and the stove looked like it hadn’t been touched since ages. He reached the fridge and scoffed angrily to see nothing was in there.

“What do you want?” Kuroo’s raspy voice from behind him, scratching his head and a little bit exhausted from being awake after his breakdown last night. His head felt like pounding, his eyes were sore and heavy. Of course, Kuroo couldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to torture himself with the nightmares he was having.

“Did you sleep?” Oikawa placed some of foods that he brought along with him into the fridge.

“Oikaa, what are you doing?” Kuroo hissed when he saw 3-days worth food and drinks on the fridge.

“Did you fucking sleep at all?” Oikawa snapped, startling his friend in process. “Look at you! Look at this place! Goddammit, Kuro-chan! You can’t keep doing this to yourself! It’s been months, okay? Months!” he grabbed the empty trash bag and started to clean up because he couldn’t even hold himself this time.

“Please stop yelling.” Kuroo said softly and sat on his couch.

“Fucking go have a shower. I’m taking you out.” Oikawa opened the sliding door to reveal the porch to let some lights in. “Go!” He yelled at Kuroo who jumped in surprised before he dragged Kuroo himself to the bathroom.

After talking care of the apartment and Kuroo was done showering, Oikawa led him to get out of the apartment. They drove off the neighborhood into the city.

“Are you on leave?” Kuroo asked from the passenger seat.

“No. Daichi actually wants me to take you to the office today because you’ve been absent for a month. They wanted to cut you and I won’t let them do it.” Oikawa replied, his eyes were focused on the road. “He wants us to continue this Fukuro-kai case, it’s been a hot topic for the past few days that we’re gonna have another bust. But instead of in Tokyo, it’s in Kobe. He wants us to go there, just a stake-out for a couple of days before the big day.”

“You know I’m quitting, right?” Kuroo replied, staring at the road blankly.

“I know, but I just—” Oikawa lost of words, he clicked his tongue angrily. “Just this one last time, please come with me. Maybe it’s good for you to be away from here and just stay for a couple days in Kobe.”

Kuroo glanced at his friend suddenly remembering that time where they were drunk and cried together. They made a promise to continue the investigation and catch the bastard who killed Tsukishima no matter what. But the case got nowhere since Tsukishima’s depart, they almost lost and needed so much time to get back on their feet because everybody felt depressed, especially Kuroo and Oikawa.

“What’s in Kobe?”

Oikawa smiled and pulled the car over to the office and parked smoothly when they arrived, making Kuroo sighed as he saw the familiar boring grey building which had been his home for 6 years. “Come on. Daichi is waiting for us.”

*

Two days later, Kuroo found himself dropping his bag in the poor management hotel room with Oikawa protesting over the phone with Daichi. He sat on the squeaking bed and looked around the room to find nothing interesting. He stood up and walked to the window, well, at least the view was great. Kobe is a beautiful and vibrant city, Kuroo had always been planning to have a Kansai tour with Tsukishima but now it’s only a dream that would never come true.

“Daichi said he’s not gonna move us because of the limited budget. Fucking budget.” Oikawa put his phone down and mumbling some curses in between. “Let’s just fucking eat, I’m starving and angry.” Kuroo just followed him and they walked out the hotel to find something to eat. On their way to the restaurant, they stopped by a coffee shop to buy some drinks. “What makes me angrier is the fact that we’re going to do the bust at a hotel too, a luxurious one.” He said as he showed Kuroo a google search of the hotel they would catch the dealers to find more red string to the biggest drug cartel in Japan, Fukuro-kai, which had been Daichi’s target for three years. The problem was they were also one of the biggest Japanese crime organizations in Kanto and Tohoku ever since they changed their leader in 2015.

Both Kuroo and Oikawa decided to check the hotel out to prepare themselves for tomorrow stake-out. Oikawa hissed when he saw that luxurious hotel was actually stood right next to their hotel. “Fuck, look at this. I’ve been wanting to spend a day off in Kansai and fucking got a Silence of The Lambs’ truck as a place to stay.”

“It looks like there’s gonna be a wedding tomorrow here.” Kuroo pointed out at the huge golden hall with busy people with lots of men in suit, walking here and there non-stop like bee workers. It was filled with flowers and dinner tables, a huge board was being placed on the front with the face of the happy couple.

“That girl’s cute.” Oikawa commented when he saw the bride. “She looks familiar to me, don’t you think?” Kuroo shrugged, he didn’t know who they were.

They kept walking to the main lobby of the hotel, which was a little faraway from the hall at the front. There was a coffee shop next to it and that’s where they would do the stake out from because they could see the lobby clearly from there. They went back to their hotel, discussed some strategy with Daichi and team over the video call, and then called it a day.

*

The next day, they started their stake-out. Oikawa looked fresh and ready as they walked into the luxurious hotel to get some breakfast there, because first : Oikawa couldn’t stop complaining about how bad their hotel was, and second : Kuroo couldn’t sleep at all last night and he needed a decent coffee and meal to start.

“Konoha Akinori, a.k.a the Jack. He’s quite well-known in this business but I haven’t seen him in a while, I thought he found religion and quit.” Oikawa said as they double checked their target today. He put another piece of omelette into his mouth. “God, this egg’s so good.”

Kuroo sipped his black coffee. “That owl group had been recruiting powerful people this year. It’s no surprise that they got the most powerful man who controls all port of Kobe to do this. This expansion of their network is giving me chills.”

“Konoha is one of the youngest businessmen in Hyogo, wonder that is.” Oikawa smirked, but his face looked like he was worried of this case. “This is a really dangerous red string to follow.”

“I agree, it’s not our division’s jobdesc to keep going further though.” Kuroo confirmed, he was anxious too about all this. “We need informant, you know?”

“You do know what they do to spies and shit right? They beheaded them!” Oikawa whispered with scared tone.

“I mean we could just look for people who would actually buy the stuff. We can start there.”

“No one would do that, it’s not that simple to find people like that here, this isn’t Tokyo.” Oikawa folded his arms on his chest. Having some street rats to become their informants was an easy thing to do in Tokyo because they could control them easily. “Kuro-chan, do you think—”

Kuroo’s phone went off before Oikawa could finish his sentence. Kuroo saw the called ID, it was their chief. He frowned and gave a confused glance to Oikawa who was also surprised by the call. “Hello?”

“Kuroo, I need you two to come back to Tokyo immediately. The Jack won’t come to the hotel because there’s a wedding there today. He’s being spotted and confirmed by Fukunaga that he was in Shinjuku last night. So get on the last minute plane right now.”

Kuroo was taken a back. “What? Wait, whose wedding is this?”

“You guys are already at the hotel, huh?” Daichi sighed. “Sorry, Fukunaga was too late to tell me. But he’s still here, I already sent Tanaka and Matsukawa to Shinjuku for it. You guys come back home now, we need to redo the plan.”

The phone was ended like that and Kuroo folded his lips feeling annoyed. Oikawa looked at him curiously. “What did he say?”

“The Jack’s in Tokyo. He’s spotted in Shinjuku, Tanaka and Matsun were sent there.”

“What?”

Kuroo stood up, followed by Oikawa. “Screw informant. This division wouldn’t be working as well anymore since…” He couldn’t even continue his words without feeling a pain on his chest. Oikawa was about to say something but he decided to not giving any comment on that. Kuroo was right, they’ve lost their touch ever since they lost Tsukishima. “Lets just go home. I can’t stay in that hotel any longer anyway.”

“Okay.” Oikawa obeyed him because he too couldn’t sleep in that poor hotel room anymore.

The sound of people rushing from the lobby to the front hall was heard, both Kuroo and Oikawa stopped their tracks and saw bunch of men in suits ran towards the front area. And it wasn’t the suits that caught their attention, it was because they were armed and started to scare the people in the hotel. People started screaming and running away, the men in suits started shouting as they communicate.

“Find him! He must not be that far!”

Kuroo and Oikawa blended with the crowd in an instant and noticed that these men were looking for something or someone among the hotel’s guests. The manager and crews of the hotel were panicking as they being asked, the shops were getting searched by them, people were getting caught and asked roughly. Kuroo pulled Oikawa to the side and ran towards the east of the hotel to get away from the crowd. Both were panting when they reached outside to the back street next to their poor hotel.

“What the fuck was that?” Oikawa protested, trying to catch his breath. “They got swords and everything!”

“I don’t know. Daichi hasn’t told me, I think they’re panicking too there because of the sudden change of plan.” Kuroo said as they started to walk to the hotel. “I got the feeling it’s probably a Kyodai*’s wedding or something. No one could afford that huge hall if he’s just an underling.” _(*Kyodai = the executives/big brothers in Yakuza hierarchy)_

“Yakuza? You think it’s Fukuro-kai?” Oikawa asked, still couldn’t understand the situation.

“In Hyogo? No. I think it’s Yamaguchi-gumi*, or something from it.” (* _Yamaguchi-gumi = one of the biggest Yakuza group in Japan based in Kobe_ )

Oikawa flinched. “I thought they broke up like The Beatles and created smaller families?”

“I heard. I don’t know much about it.” Kuroo said as his mind wondered to the fact that Tsukishima was actually the one who knew all about it. “We need more information from Daichi.”

Oikawa cursed loudly. “Fuck! This is suck! We got a disgusting hotel room, not one decent food except the egg, Jack’s not here, and now this? Fucking Dai—” not even finished protesting, Oikawa’s foot bumped into something on the road, startling both of them. He fell on the ground with a loud thud.

“Are you okay?!” Kuroo was shocked yet he wanted to laugh when Oikawa’s nose hit the road. “Jesus, you’re bleeding!”

“Ah, fuck! What even the fuck is this now?!” they both turned their head to what makes Oikawa stumbled, and shocked by the result that it was a man. “Fuck!!” Oikawa immediately crawled away from the body with Kuroo was too shocked to move.

After collecting some conscious, Kuroo stepped closer to the body, carefully touched it and examine it. The man was covered in bruises and blood. He was wearing a suit so he probably one of the wedding guests. Kuroo placed his fingers on the man’s neck and noticed he was still alive. “We gotta get him to the hospital, he’s still breathing.” Kuroo said to Oikawa who was still in shock.

“Kuro-chan…” Oikawa’s eye widened. “He’s… he’s the groom…”

It finally hit Kuroo as he looked at the man’s face again and realized that it was indeed the familiar face he saw at the board in front of the wedding hall. The suit he was wearing was indeed the wedding suit but it was in tatters. For some reason it looked like he got beaten up pretty badly.

“We gotta move him.” Kuroo then fix the position of the man in his arms, lifted him up and attempting to drag him by the shoulders. “Oikaa, gimme your hand! Come on!”

“Why???? Just leave him here! They’re probably looking for him!”

“Look at him! He got beaten up and if we leave him here, he’ll be dead in no time! Help me!”

Oikawa grunted in disapproval, but he didn’t have a choice except helping his friend dragging the unconscious man to their hotel. They were so careful, got into their hotel by the back door and immediately locked their door as Kuroo laid the man on his bed.

“This is crazy, we’re supposed to get back to Tokyo now! What if he’s one of them? And they would get really pissed off because we kidnap him and—”

“We’re not gonna kidnap him, we would just call a doctor and leave him here until he woke up.” Kuroo said as he checked the man’s attire. He was unarmed, no IDs, no phones. It was weird. “Oikaa, maybe he could give us another red string.”

Oikawa’s face changed from worried to dumbfounded. “You’re not seriously think of him being our spy, right?”

Kuroo stood up and grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom stopped his track to grab his handcuffs inside his bag. He put the handcuff on the man’s left hand and wiped the blood off his face. “I don’t, but… maybe…”

“Kuro-chan, that’s a bad call—that’s actually the worst call I’ve ever heard from you. We can’t get involved with Yakuza! It’s not even our division!”

“Then why is he outside? Why did he get beaten up? Why is he unarmed? He literally got nothing on him except this suit.” Kuroo asked the last question more to himself as he stared at the man’s face again as he wiped the blood off his skin. It was some big red fresh bruises on his face and neck. Kuroo opened his shirt to check other bruises. That man got beaten up pretty badly, he probably would have some broken ribs. “We need to get an ambulance.”

Oikawa was annoyed to death. “You think?!

“Then what are you doing? You’re just complaining the whole time too!”

“I told you to just let him on the street!”

“I can’t do that, he’s fucking injured! Just call an ambulance!” Kuroo was about to stand up and reached his phone when a voice stopped him and it’s not Oikawa’s.

“Don’t…”

Kuroo and Oikawa stepped back in instinct and were already on their guard, Oikawa even put his hand to his gun holster. The injured man opened his eyes and hissed when the bruise on his right temple throbbed like hell. When he was about to reach the bruise, he noticed he couldn’t move his hand and turned his head towards the bedpost.

“Handcuff? What are ye people? Pigs*?” (* _Pig = an offensive word for police officer_ )

“What the fuck did you just say, bitch??” Oikawa snapped and took the offense hardly. Kuroo needed to stop him to come closer to the man.

“We found you unconscious on the back of our hotel, no identification, no phone. Who are you and why were you there?” Kuroo tried his best to stay calm, the tattered suits on the man made it visible to see the tattoos on his body. He’s clearly one of the criminal syndicate members, so that should gave him a clue that this man was dangerous.

“You two are not from here, eh? What’s that accent again? Tokyo?” The man deducted pretty sharply. “Can ye not call ambulance? I’m fine. And can yer friend stop trying to get his gun out, it’s starting to freak me out.”

“Hey, you wanna talk to me in person?” Oikawa asked him rather impatiently. “Kuro-chan, just fucking leave him, he said he’s fine.”

“Hey, hey, wait! Okay! Sorry! I was… I’m bein’ handcuffed.” The man pouted, much to Oikawa’s dislike. Kuroo stepped closer to him and tried to be a nicer one in the room.

“Right, I searched you, you’re unarmed and defenseless now that’s you’re handcuffed. My friend right there, despite being the most annoying person around, he’s a black belt judo athlete and once broke some thugs bones while naming them.” Kuroo pointed at Oikawa who looked at the man with cold stare. “It’s better for you to tell us what happened back there willingly.”

The man was silent for a while and looked at Kuroo and Oikawa doubtfully. “You guys are really cops?” Kuroo confirmed it with a yes. “Are ye guys going to send me to prison?”

“Why? Are you committing a crime?” Kuroo asked back.

“No…”

“Just because you have those tattoos as your identity and pride of your group, doesn’t mean we can send you to jail that easy.” Kuroo said again, much to restrain himself to blindly catch the person who’s responsible for crimes and not.

“Aight. Promise?”

“You can’t ask us to promise something stupid like that, if we found out you’re selling drugs, owning unlicensed weapons, and killing people, we still gonna kick your fucking ass to prison.” It was clear in Oikawa’s voice that he hated yakuzas, the man flinched at his words.

“I’m not doing any of that.” The man said. “I’m not… like them…”

“Okay. So who are you?” Kuroo asked again.

The man stared at Kuroo and finally replied. “Name’s Miya Atsumu, and I…” the man looked hesitate before continuing. “I was trying to run away from my own wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> MAFIA :
> 
> BIG 5: 
> 
> 1\. Fukuro Group – Kanto and Tohoku, based in Tokyo  
> (Bokuto (leader), Akaashi, Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, Onaga, Washio)
> 
> 2\. Kamome Group – Chubu, based in Nagano  
> (Hoshiumi (leader), Hirugami, Hakuba, Bessho, Kanbayashi, Nozawa, Suwa)
> 
> 3\. Inari group – Kansai, based in Hyogo  
> (Atsumu (heir), Osamu, father (leader), mother (deceased), stepmother, Sakusa, Kita, Suna, Oomimi, Akagi, Ojiro Aran, Ginjima)
> 
> 4\. Date Group – Chugoku, based in Yamaguchi  
> (Futakuchi (leader), Aone, Kamasaki, Sasaya, Obara)
> 
> 5\. Shiratori group – Kyushu, based in Nagasaki  
> (Ushijima (leader), Tendou, Goshiki, Semi Eita, Shirabu)
> 
> Addition :  
> 6\. Hebi group – Kanto, based in Tokyo, small group under Fukuro Group  
> (Daishou (leader), Kuguri, Akama, Sakijima, Seguro, Hiroo, Takachicho)
> 
> POLICE :
> 
> Criminal Affairs, Drugs and Arms Division : Daichi (chief), Kuroo, Oikawa, Tanaka, Matsukawa, Yaku, Taketora, Kentaro, Fukunaga, Tsukishima (deceased)
> 
> Community Safety Bureau, Safety Division : Iwaizumi (chief), Kenma, Kai, Nishinoya, Kindaichi, Kageyama, Lev
> 
> Traffic Bureau, traffic enforcement division : Terushima (chief), Hinata, Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Kunimi
> 
> **note : maybe more to come


End file.
